European patent publication EP-A-2 320 535 discloses a current limiting circuit breaker including a short circuit functionality, which recloses after a set period of time after a first short circuit detection. If the short circuit fault is then again detected, a control unit is used to open the electrical circuit using a disconnector. A method for limiting current circulating in an electric circuit between an incoming line of an upstream circuit breaker and an outgoing line equipped with a downstream circuit breaker and/or divisional contactor is also disclosed.